


К Бёрнсу

by captainlonelyweirdo



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, British Empire - Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: Central Asia, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Historical, India, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlonelyweirdo/pseuds/captainlonelyweirdo
Summary: Кто из вас, братьев по флагу,Говорил языком древности?





	К Бёрнсу

Шотландским воздухом воспитание,  
Силу души — в бренное тело.  
Мало тебе созерцания  
В книгах просторов чужих! И смело

Шагаешь в пески, сырые кустарники,  
Озера и крепости, затонувшие.  
Кто из вас на Индостане  
Видел горы-Гималаи, уснувшие?

Кто из вас, братьев по флагу,  
Говорил языком древности?  
Витиевато на бумагу  
Ложатся символы дикой словесности.

В усы смеешься, тюрбан поднимая,  
Как когда-то треуголку правил,  
Специй восточных запах глотая.  
«Вот, шайтан, на базаре лукавил!»

И для страны, и для разума,  
И о смерти совсем не думая.  
Ведь судьбой самой сказано:  
«Живи, юноша, пока добрая.»

Где-то в Пенджабе, в липких джунглях,  
Где-то в глубоком и буйном Инде,  
Сикх ли зарубит в забавных туфлях  
Или кочевник… Но страх отриньте!

Негоже, по чести, слуге империи  
Жаться в углах салонов надушенных.  
Марш на Восток — вот нужда времени,  
Алчной жажды сердец непотушенных!

Где же льву лишиться величия?  
А, может быть, на кабульских улицах?  
Узких и жарких до неприличия,  
Шумных и хитрых рока спутницах.

Где же льву лишиться спеси?  
Омывшись не водой холодной,  
Крови с песком горячей смесью.  
Как по собаке стечет безродной.

Но не думай о том преждевременно,  
О руках, рвущих на части,  
Ты — дитя своего времени,  
Опередивший его по несчастью.


End file.
